


You Feel Like Home

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Blind Harry, Blindness, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't see him, but I could definitely love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [You Feel Like Home [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979435) by [wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrong/pseuds/wrong)



I was not your typical alpha. I'm not even saying that in the typical, not like other guys fashion. I'm literally unlike any other alpha I've met. If you've ever met a blind alpha other than me feel free to introduce us. I'd love to talk to him about his tips on how to find omegas that won't use you for some sort of novelty item. I hated being introduced as the blind boyfriend. I'm not your blind boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend who just happens to be blind. This isn't about the fact that I'm blind. Everyone could tell that from my vacant stare and my seeing eye dog. This is about something else entirely.

 

I sat at a table in a busy restaurant. The buzz of noise all around me may be indistinct for seeing people, but it was all too distinct for me. I could hear the lady two tables over talking to her husband about their daughter's 13th birthday.

"Brian, come on it's her last birthday party before sweet 16. We have to throw some sort of thing."I could hear the lady behind me complaining to her girlfriend about what a douche her boyfriend was.

"He just leaves his underwear on the bathroom floor and when I told him to pick it up he shrugged at me."She said and the friend gasped. The smell was pretty strong too. I could smell the turkey melt the friend of the boyfriend complainer was eating as her friend talked on. I could smell that the woman at the table next to me's coffee was far too strong. Her sound of disgust when she finally drank it confirmed that. I reached my hand under the table and felt for my dog's head. Sally had been my dog for years and she'd always been there for me. I felt her silky head under my fingers and I stroked along the line of her scalp, rubbing at her ears.

"Just a few more minutes and then your favourite person will be here."I told her looking down, but probably not at her. That's when I heard the loud, stomping steps of the beta friend I was waiting for, Niall.

"Hello Harry!"He loud, Irish lilted voice boomed. I winced and reached out for his hand.

"Not so loud Niall."He took my hand, letting me confirm it was actually him.

"Not everyone has superhuman hearing like you Styles." 

"I don't have superhuman hearing."I told him feeling the familiar callouses and general roughness that characterized my friend's guitar playing hands.

"You might as well, your weakened vision has made you strong."He joked, letting his hand slip out of mine.

"My nonexistent vision you mean."I commented as I felt the whoosh of air hit my face that signalled he had knelt down.

"Hey there Sally."Niall's voice went up the way it always did when talking to my dog.

"She's as good as always."I said as I felt her tail beat repeatedly against my leg. I heard the chair scrape against the floor as he sat down. I leaned against the table and I heard the rustling that signalled he was leaning closer to me.

"How did that date go last night?"I sighed thinking back to how distressed her voice had sounded.

"She didn't like me." 

"How do you know?" 

"Her voice, it was strained the entire time."Niall sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry." 

"It's OK, you tried."I was used to dates not going well."No one wants a disabled alpha."I muttered.

"Don't say it like you're never going to find anyone."He begged and I heard the clicking of heels on what sounded to be a tile floor.

"Here comes the waitress."I told him.

"Can I get you something to drink?"She asked.

"Yeah, a coffee would be nice."The waitress walked away and I heard Niall laugh."I'm telling you Harry, you have superhuman hearing." 

"I'm not superhuman, could you stop shaking your leg, I can feel the floor vibrating."I scolded.

"Which leg am I shaking Harry?" 

"Your right, my left."I turned my head towards the sound of the bell ringing as the front door opened.

"That's ridiculous Harry."Niall said and I shrugged.

"It could be worse. I hate it when it's quiet and I can hear people chewing."Niall laughed again.

"Why were we meeting here exactly?"He asked.

"We need to discuss work." 

"Right right."

 

I was walking home after our meeting when it happened. Sally guides me through the street like any guide dog would and helps me avoid things that could hurt me. I could hear the people rushing past and smell the cars zooming forward. The lady that swooped by me was wearing far too much perfume and I coughed into my elbow. The moment of distraction was just enough for me to miss the sound of fast, light footsteps racing towards me. I obviously didn't see him coming and he bumped into me.

"Hey!"I felt warm liquid all down the front of me."My coffee!"The man groaned.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening to where I was going."I told him and Sally barked."Shush Sally." 

"Listening, you're blind? You're blind. I'm so sorry."He started rambling off apologies and I sighed.

"Listen, it's fine."I told him, already sick of being treated like I was disabled.

"I can't believe I bumped into and spilled my coffee all over the hot, blind guy." 

"Hot blind guy?"I asked and he groaned.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Louis by the way."I could smell that he was omega.

"I'm Harry. You don't have to be sorry for calling me hot. I bet you're gorgeous."I told him and this high pitched giggle reached my ears and his shoes scraped against the pavement.

"Not really."He stepped closer and I could feel the warmth of him, he was that close."I would give you my number, but you can't see it."He whispered.

"Why don't you come to my place then. I'll make you a new coffee."I heard that giggle again, a high pitched melody in my sensitive ears.

"Um, I can't right now. I have to run, but I think you're lovely. Here, have my number anyway and get someone to read it off to you. Sorry again!"He ran away after that.

"Bye!"I called after him turning back around."Sally, that omega is exactly the kind that I want to call."I placed my hand out and felt around until her wet nose bumped against my palm. I smiled, running my fingers over her head twice before straightening up. I started to walk forward and Sally led the way.

 

When I got to my flat I took Sally off her leash. I knew where I was going in my own home. I ran my hand down the wall as I made my way to the kitchen. I picked up my phone and spoke into in.

"Call Niall."The phone rang and he answered.

"Harry, you seriously saw me half an hour ago." 

"I didn't see anything Niall, and this is about something different."I said placing my hand carefully on the counter. I bumped against the toaster and moved my hand quickly to the left to avoid the metal contraption.

"What exactly are we talking about then?" 

"I met an omega on the way home and he gave me his number." 

"That's great! He knows you're blind and he still likes you!" 

"Yeah Niall, it would be great, except I can't read the number he gave me."Niall made this understanding groan and I heard the rustling of him putting on his jacket.

"I'll be right over, this is important."I laughed and slowly turned around.

"See you soon." 

"Bye!"I pressed the hang up button with my thumb and felt along the wall until I got to the door. I placed myself on the couch and leaned forward for the remote. I may not be able to see the telly, but I could hear it. I always had it on the music channel and turned down so low I could barely hear it. I liked the background noise, without it my ears rang with the silence that surrounded me. Sally clicked over the floor and found me. Her head rested on my lap and I pet her absentmindedly. I waited for Niall to let himself in as he always did. It could take a little while for me to find the door depending on where I started from.

 

I heard the lock click and the door swing open. The rubber soles of Niall's shoes made squeaking sounds against my floor.

"Is it raining?"I asked.

"It's England, when isn't it raining?"Came Niall's answer. I heard him kick his shoes off and his footsteps got louder as he got closer to me.

"Hello Harry."I reached out for his hand."Really?" 

"Maybe you're a Niall imposter coming to rob me blind!"He chuckled and I felt his hand slip into mine. I knew it was his left because of the rough skin where the pencil usually sat when he wrote, and of course the placement of his fingers.

"You're already blind." 

"Shut up shithead." 

"Are you satisfied?"I nodded letting go of his hand."Where's the number Harry?"I looked towards his voice and pointed towards where I thought the kitchen was.

"It's in the kitchen, beside the toaster." 

"Just so you know you're pointing at the wall." 

"Shit."He laughed, his footsteps indicated movement towards the kitchen.

"Holy Harry, why is it so messy in here?" 

"It's not like I can tell."He laughed again and I heard rustling.

"I found it!" 

"Good, can you put it in my phone?"I asked."Put it under Louis, so I can call him." 

"No I was going to put it under strange number."Sally lifted up her head off my foot and huffed.

"Even Sally thinks you're being a dick."I told him as I felt my phone slip out of my hand. I could hear his thumbs taping away and I waited patiently for him to finish.

"So, what are you going to do about this Louis?" 

"I'll call him."I felt the couch jostle as he sat down beside me.

"When?" 

"Soon." 

"You'd better. He likes you and he knows what usually makes people so nervous around you already."I scoffed.

"Unlike that omega yesterday. Niall, why didn't you tell her?"I asked and he sighed.

"It slips my mind Harry, because it's not important to me. I think you're a nice guy and I don't think about the fact that the blindness is a big deal to some people."He explained. I looked towards his voice and blinked a few times.

"It's a big deal Niall, to most people. Why would they want to date an alpha who couldn't protect them?" 

"You could protect an omega just fine. I've seen you work that cane."I had a walking stick that I used around people's houses so Sally could rest. I also liked to maneuver myself around the tight spaces houses usually were. I had cracked a few people with my cane, a few were accidents while others were not.

"You should call him right now."I shook my head.

"No, Niall I can't. I don't want to seem that desperate. What if he treats me like some sort of collectible?"Niall groaned loudly and I felt him push off the couch.

"You'll never know until you try! I have to get home. Greg is having me in for the weekend and I have to pack."I waved and he chuckled.

"Goodbye."I heard the door close and lock behind him."Sally, what should I do?"She didn't even move from her position at my feet.

"Sally."She lifted her head off my foot and then placed it back down.

"I'm going to call him."She huffed as if annoyed I had dragged the decision out at all.

 

It rang in my ear for the longest time before he picked up.

"Hello!"He quipped.

"Hey Louis, it's Harry the hot blind guy."He gasped and I heard someone in the background asking who it was.

"Come on Lou! Tell me!"The voice said followed by a slightly stronger voice telling him to leave Louis alone. I guessed the first voice was an omega and the second was that omega's alpha.

"Hi Harry."He giggled.

"Harry!"The omega yelled and the alpha shushed him again.

"Yes Zayn, shut up."Louis hissed and then he came back to me with his regular voice."To what do I owe this honour?" 

"I was wondering if you were free for a replacement coffee later?" 

"Yes where?"He spat out quickly.

"How about you just come to my place and I'll make you one."He giggled.

"I'd like that." 

"You'd like what?"Zayn asked and the alpha shushed him yet again."Liam, I'm not listening to you. My best friend is going on a date!" 

"Zayn, why do you do this?"Liam asked and Louis obviously walked away from them because their voices got quieter.

"When can I come by?" 

"Anytime." 

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

 

I heard the knock and got up. I felt my way along the wall and got to the door. My fingers fumbled slightly with turning the lock before I threw the door open.

"Louis?"I asked and I heard that giggle again."Can I have your hand?"I asked and I felt spidery fingers being placed on my open palm. I rubbed my fingers over his and memorized the way his hand felt. It was so small, almost dainty, and the back of his hands were smooth, his fingers were long and bony. There weren't any callouses on his palms, but his nails were short.

"Do you play piano?"I asked and he gasped.

"You can tell that from my hand?" 

"It's either that or you type a lot. Your nails are short."I explained and he made this high pitched sound of understanding.

"Why are you stroking my hand?"He asked and I looked up at his voice.

"I'm memorizing your hand. That way I can confirm it's you in two ways the same way a normal person does. You would hear me and then see me, but I can't see. So  
I hear you and then feel your hands." 

"That's genius."He whispered.

"I never would've thought of that." 

"You don't have to, you're not blind."I told him and then I stepped aside."Come in."I heard him walk in, push off his shoes and make a beeline for Sally.

"Oh! Your dog is so cute! Can I pet her?"I chuckled.

"Yes, when she's not guiding me, she's always free for loving."His knees made a slight thumping noise as they hit the ground to kneel beside Sally.

"Hey there girl. What's your name?"His voice went up a few octaves making it squeaky and adorable.

"Sally."I answered, walking forward slowly reaching out to feel where he was on the floor. As soon as my fingers brushed his shoulder I knew how to not trip over him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"I could feel him moving to stand.

"Don't move!"I exclaimed as my hand slipped off his shoulder and I tripped over him. I scraped my knee on the coffee table.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." 

"Louis, don't be sorry. Don't move out of my way OK? I can get around you once I feel where you are. Once you move you throw that off and then I trip."I explained."I was born without working eyesight Louis. I can handle myself."He let out a breath and reached out to touch my knee.

"You're bleeding."He said. I heard rustling and I felt him press a plaster down on my knee."There."

 

"Do you just carry plasters in your bag?"I asked and he laughed.

"I'm an oldest, I'm prepared."I laughed with him and felt for his shoulder. I ended up on his neck, but I adjusted.

"Why don't you come with me to the kitchen and I'll make you a coffee." 

"I don't drink coffee, it was for my friend. I would love a tea though."Louis explained sheepishly. I smiled, looking down at his voice as I stood.

"Coming right up."

 

I brought him his tea and he gasped in delight.

"This cup is so cute."I laughed.

"I wouldn't know." 

"It has a cat on it and it says meow on the side. It's this beautiful shade of ocean blue. It's the perfect size and it's so smooth, feel."He grabbed my hand and ran it down the side of the cup. I nodded my agreement with him.

"I don't know what colours are, but you make them sound wonderful."He giggled again leaning against me.

"What are you waiting for Harry, sneak an arm around."He whispered, so I did my fake yawn and stretch to get my arm around his shoulders. It was weird, but he just slipped his hand into mine and didn't question me when I started to feel it. In an hour he had managed to figure out that first of all, I wasn't breakable and I wanted to be treated like a normal person, and second of all, touch and sound were all I had to go by so they meant everything to me. That was farther than any date I'd ever had before had gotten on the first day.

"How do my hands feel?"He asked and I felt him shift towards me.

"They're soft and cute. You have very long fingers and you don't have callouses."I told him. He giggled, shifting again and I wasn't sure what he was doing until he was leaning against me. His head was resting on my shoulder and I could feel his hair brushing against my neck.

"Do you have any films?"He asked and I nodded.

"What do you want to watch?"I felt something that felt like him shrugging."Louis, I need a verbal answer." 

"Right sorry, I don't know. Whatever you have that's good."

 

I ran my fingers carefully over the braille bindings on the movies. I'd taped them there myself after buying them. I needed to know what they were.

"That's so amazing."Louis said and I jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"I said and he took a very loud step back.

"Sorry! I'll try to be more loud." 

"Braille isn't really that amazing when you've been reading it your whole life."I pulled out a video and he gasped.

"Grease is my favourite!" 

"Well then we can watch this one."

 

He wasn't even annoyed when I put on the describe video. I had had one girlfriend before who refused to watch movies with me because of the describe video.

"It's annoying! You can't even hear the background stuff!"She would whine and I just gave up eventually. She wasn't the right one. She got weirded out when I felt her hand.

"My voice should tell you it's me Harry, why do you need my hand?"Louis was neither of those things. He let me feel his hand the entire time we were together. He understood that I needed the describe video and didn't complain. He was better than most of the people I'd been with over the years. Louis seemed to be a whole lot better than the last long term girlfriend. She treated me like I was the prize of her curio cabinet. Louis seemed to treat me normal.

"Harry, you look like you're thinking." 

"I was just reminiscing."I told him. The movie was over a lot faster than I'd hoped.

 

"So this is goodbye."Louis said."It doesn't have to be goodbye forever. I had a good time."I heard his feet scuff against the floor.

"I had a good time too. If you guide me to your cheek I'll kiss you goodbye."His hand was suddenly on my face and he pulled me closer.

"If you lean forward you'll hit my cheek."He told me and I pressed my lips against the slightly prickly skin there.

"You haven't shaved in a few days hmm?" 

"I'm lazy, what can I say?"I laughed and leaned back.

"I'll see you soon."I said."Kind of." 

"I'll call you."I heard his footsteps get quieter as they hurried down the hall.

 

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing.

"Hello."I said and Niall laughed on the other end.

"Harry, how did that phone call go?"I sat up and swung my legs out into the floor. It was cold under my toes, so I knew I was on the right side of my bed since I didn't have a rug there, there was a rug on the right.

"I called him, he came over and we watch Grease. He only tripped me once."I explained stretching upwards.

"Oh, look at him go. That's better than any other date you've had."I yawned into the phone.

"Sorry, yeah it is." 

"What are you doing today?" 

"Sleeping, but you disrupted that. Why?" 

"I'm at my brother's, as you know, but I was going to set you up on another date if you wanted."I sighed.

"No, I'm good with my current one."Niall laughed again.

"OK bye Harry." 

"Bye Niall."

 

I got up after that and shuffled around my house.

"Sally!"I called reaching out my hand. I heard her bark and I turned towards the sound. I then smacked my forehead off the wall when I stepped forward.

"Ow."I rubbed my forehead with my one hand as I felt around for Sally's leash. I clipped it around her and started off to work. I helped run the only braille library in town.

 

"Harry!"Tom yelled slipping his hand into mine and pulling me in for a hug. His wife, Lou, and he had opened this library after their daughter had been born blind. Her name is Lux. They loved their daughter so much that they dedicated themselves to opening a library for the blind. I taught braille classes there. People who were newly blind or had never been able to learn to read braille would come to me and I'd teach them to read with their fingers. Sometimes, even seeing people would come to learn how to feel their way through books. Lou ran out, I could hear her footsteps, and her daughter was close behind.

"Daddy! Who's here?"She asked and I laughed. Her gasp was loud and then she squealed."Harry!"I felt her little fingers on my knees first and then I felt for her. I picked her up.

"Oh Lux, you are so beautiful today." 

"You can't see me Harry!" 

"You can't see me either, but I know you're beautiful darling."She giggled and Lou sighed.

"Your class is waiting for you Harry."She told me as I let her daughter down.

"I'm going back there right now."I said making my way through the shelves and down to the classroom.

"Hey Mr. Styles!"A child said, Gavin I think.

"Hello class, do you all have you books? Tap the table if yes."I heard a thunderous applause. My first class in the morning on Saturday was kids. The school system they were in didn't offer them what I did.

"How far are we in the book?"I asked and the silence said more than you'd think."I hope none of you are trying to nod at me, because you all know I can't see it."They giggled.

"I got to chapter four!"Maria said.

"Good, are we struggling with feeling our way through?"I asked and I heard various yeses.

"Let's read together then."I opened up the book and started from the top."There once was a boy named Jack."I began and so I continued.

 

By the end of the day I'm exhausted. Kids are hard to keep up with you know. When Tom invited me back for a cup of tea I was all too glad to say yes. Lux sat on my lap and her parents were across from me.

"So, we're getting some new books in a week."Lou commented."They're more for Lux's age group."She giggled on my lap and I smiled.

"Isn't that excited Lux?" 

"Yes! I can't wait until I can read them all by myself!" 

"That will be soon."I promised and I heard Tom shift in his seat.

"I heard, you have a friend."He said and I groaned.

"You've been talking to Niall haven't you?"I heard Lou stifling a laugh."Yes, I have a friend. His name is Louis and he can see."Lou gasped.

"He can see and he likes you!"I nodded."This is so exciting Harry."I nodded.

"He only tripped me once."I heard Lux gasp this time.

"That's how I met my best seeing friend! She only tripped me twice the first time I played with her and she warned me before I tripped over the sandbox."I smiled down at her and ran my fingers over her hand. It was so small and cute. She reminded me of myself when I was younger. The parallels were there, she had been born blind and her parents did everything they could for her, just like I was and my parents were. My Mum searched for someone to teach me to read braille. She made sure I was educated and that I would be able to live in a world that wasn't made for me. She made it so I could make it for me. I appreciated my parents a lot, just like Lux would one day.

"I hope he turns out to be the one. He sounds like he could be."Tom said.

"I hope so too. I'm getting old."Lou scoffed.

"Don't say you're old Harry, you're barely 20. That's so young."Lux giggled and slid off my lap to go play.

"Is she OK?"I asked.

"Yes, she's playing."Lou explained.

"I should probably go."I said standing up.

"See you on Monday Harry!" 

"See you!"

 

As I was walking home my phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello." 

"Hey Harry, I wanted to call and ask if you wanted to go out tomorrow?"I stopped walking and Sally led me to the side.

"I would love to."I said."We can go to this restaurant down the street from my apartment. It's nice there and the food is fantastic."I heard him giggle. I loved his laugh already.

"That sounds great."He told me.

"What did he say?"I heard Zayn say in the background.

"I'll meet you there at 6:00 tomorrow." 

"He said yes!"I laughed.

"OK, see you tomorrow Lou."He sighed.

"Yeah, I can't wait."I heard Zayn laugh in the background as I hung up.

"You hear that Sally? I got a date."I said to the dog somewhere in front of me as I started to walk towards home once more with a giant grin on my face.

 

I waited for him outside the restaurant and I recognized his footsteps first. Then I felt his hand on my face and heard him laugh.

"Hello Harry."He said as I placed my hand over his.

"Louis, I knew it had to be you. You're the only person I know that walks like they're on air." 

"On air? That's an interesting way to describe that. Where's Sally?"He asked.

"I didn't want to bring her to a restaurant, so I caned my way here."I tapped the pole on the ground twice. I felt his hand slip into mine.

"I'll be your Sally then."

 

He led me through the restaurant to our table. The way his thumb rubbed over my hand and he would just squeeze my hand gently right before he stopped so I wouldn't run into him was exactly what I needed. I couldn't figure out how he knew that. I felt his hand slip out from mine and I was lost for a minute. Then I heard a chair scrape against the floor.

"Turn to your left Harry."He explained and I felt for the chair. I slowly sat down."This place is nice, I can see why you like it. There's hardly any noise." 

"Background noise bothers me sometimes."I told him. I heard him flip open the menu.

"Do you want anything particular?"He asked.

"Could you read me their pasta menu?"I asked and I heard. The sound of his voice was so soothing, I wasn't even really listening to what he was saying.

"Harry, do you hear anything good?"He asked breaking me out of my lull.

"What? Oh, yes I'm going to get pasta I think."I managed to say. I had my hand on the table and he reached across to place his hand on top of mine. I immediately flipped it palm up so I could trace over the creases of his palms. I liked just feeling his hand. I heard the waiter approaching from the footsteps. We ordered and I went back to feeling his palm.

"Harry, were you born blind?" 

"Yes."I answered."I haven't seen a day of my life."I felt his hand fold in slightly before relaxing again.

"So you've never seen colours, or yourself in the mirror?"I shook my head no."How do you match so well with your clothes?"I laughed.

"Everything in my wardrobe matches and I know what everything is by texture."I explained."Louis, could I ask you something?" 

"Anything." 

"What does a sunset look like?"He cleared his throat.

"It looks like energy. It looks like the energy is just fading from the sky, like what you're looking at is the final, beautiful breaths of the day. As everything fades from yellow, to orange, to red, to black, the electric currents of the day, the blue of a normal sky, are fading away into darkness."He said."Does that make sense?"I know it sounds like a stupid question, but it's how I test dates. I ask them to describe something and if they groan or do a half assed job then I know they don't like me. I know I should just end the date then. Louis had described a sunset in a way I'd never heard before. He made it sound beautiful.

"You made that sound absolutely breathtaking."

 

"It is breathtaking."Louis assured me."Anything else you'd like to ask?" 

"Who are Zayn and Liam?"He groaned.

"Zayn is my best friend. Liam is his alpha so he hangs around a lot. He kept talking while I was talking to you because he's a nosy son of a bitch."Louis explained and I smiled at him.

"He sounds like a good best friend. My best friend is Niall and he keeps setting me up on dates. None of them ever worked out, then I met you." 

"Am I working out?"I could hear the hope in his voice for what my answer was going to be.

"Yes, you're working out rather well."I assured him. He laughed nervously.

"If it makes you feel better, it has been hard for me to find a partner as well."I cocked my head to the side and I heard his shift nervously in the chair.

"Why?" 

"I've been told I take charge too often and scare them away."He sounded sad and I immediately rubbed my thumb over his palm.

"I don't think you take charge too often. In fact, I need someone like that, because sometimes I just need help. I'm independent of course, but being blind does mean that I can't follow the waitress to a table or sometimes avoid hitting things if I'm walking without Sally. I need help with some things and you're pretty helpful."He giggled again and then out came the food.

 

"I had a really good time tonight."He told me as we stood outside my flat. I heard his feet scuff nervously on the concrete walkway.

"Yeah, I did too."I told him and I felt his hand on my face again.

"Would it be too forward to ask to kiss you goodnight?"He asked. I shook my head no quickly and then I felt his lips press against mine. It was quick, barely 5 seconds long, but it felt like eternity to me. He pulled away slowly and I leaned forward again to press our lips together a second time. His lips just felt so kissable against mine I couldn't resist.

"I think two kisses is enough."He told me when I tried for a third."You're just going to have to wait for the next one."I groaned and he laughed. I really loved the way he laughed.

"I'll see you soon Harry, I promise." 

"I'll hear you soon too Louis."I could hear him laughing even as he walked away.

 

When Niall got home on Tuesday I gushed about how much I liked Louis. He was interested of course.

"He led you through a restaurant and doesn't mind describe video? You should definitely keep him."Niall told me as I sat on his couch. I could hear his fingers jabbing away at his video game controller and the noises coming from the telly even though he'd turned it down.

"I want to keep him around of course Niall. I call him everyday, we scheduled another date for next Sunday."Niall made this noise that I can only describe in two words, deep and suggestive."Why did you make that noise?" 

"Another date on Sunday hmm? When do you think you're going to fuck him?"I felt my hand around for his shoulder before smacking his arm.

"Ow, it was just a question!" 

"It was a rude question. You know what happened the last time I tried that."I said scowling in his general direction.

"Come on Harry, one bad sexual experience with one person doesn't mean you have to be a nun!" 

"I just don't want to screw this one up!"I protested and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, I'm pretty sure if he can put up with your describe video, he isn't going to mind doing a little extra work to knot with you."I shook my head.

"It's more than just a little extra work. He basically has to do all the work. I can't see him."Niall laughed.

"But you can feel him, so just use your hands. Omegas like it when alphas touch them anyway, right?"I pursed my lips.

"Yes, but what am I supposed to do? It isn't sexy to have your partner feeling around your body to find where he wants to put his fingers."Niall sighed and I heard him put the controller down.

"You're going to have to have sex sometime. You're so adamant about wanting children and that's the only way really unless you've got piles of cash forked away somewhere."He said and I grumbled."Isn't that right Sally?"She barked and I feigned hurt.

"How could you Sally?"She barked again.

"She likes me more."Niall replied, before going back to his video game.

 

When I called Louis that night he blabbed about his day.

"And Marie told me that her and Dave are getting mated. It's so exciting and she said she'd invite me to their wedding. I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one?"He asked.

"Of course, but you'd better be sure you want a blind guy slowing you down." 

"Don't talk about yourself like that." 

"Like what?" 

"Like you're some kind of burden. You're not a burden."I smiled.

"I'll go with you. I don't think Sally will be coming though of course." 

"Why not?" "I learned to not bring her to places with food, also, I don't need her when I have you." 

"I'm blushing Harry stop it."He joked."I'm excited for our date on Sunday." 

"I am too, I don't know where we should go though." 

"I thought I'd pick the place this time, I'll pick you up since I have a car." 

"A car, that's fancy there Lou. That's always the one thing I wished I could do that I couldn't do."He awed in my ear.

"It's not that fun anyway Harry, I promise."I smiled and shook my head.

"Wherever we go, I'm sure it'll be great."

 

I was right. That date was nice and so was every single one after that. We went out every Sunday and every Wednesday he would come over to watch a movie or just talk about his week. I really liked him and when it finally became time for that wedding, about four months later, I was comfortable enough with him to leave Sally at home. My walking stick would be enough.

 

The actual church service is always boring to me, but the reception was nice.

"There's a huge centrepiece in the middle of the table that has these white roses and jewels in it. There are candles all around the centrepiece so don't reach for anything in case you accidentally set your sleeve on fire."Louis described as I held my hand in his. I nodded my acknowledgement of what he was saying. The others at our table didn't really know what to say when I looked in their general direction and said hello.

"I'm Harry, and yes I'm blind."I said sticking out my hand. I felt someone shake it.

"I'm Grant, we all work together. You don't work though, do you?" 

"Yes, I work just like you. I teach braille classes at the braille library."I told him. Most people thought I couldn't work because of my condition. That's a fallacy, because most of us are pretty independent.

"Louis, you didn't tell us he was so handsome."Said a female voice and Louis stuttered.

"Well, I didn't want you to try and steal him away."The table laughed, one girl particularly loud and sarcastically, but I chose to ignore that. I wasn't going to let her ruin our night.

 

The food was good.

"Do you want chicken or beef Harry?"Louis asked placing his hand on my knee.

"Beef would be good."I told him and he gave my knee a pat.

"Good choice dear."I placed my hand over his on my knee.

"So, Harry, do you have a guide dog?" 

"Yes, her name is Sally, but I left her at home. I have Louis and my cane tonight."The man grunted.

"OK, he may not be able to see the looks you're giving each other but I can and I would appreciate it if you cease and desist."Louis said angrily and I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Calm down Lou."I whispered, but he didn't.

"I can't believe you guys. He's blind, yes, but that doesn't mean he's a complete imbecile."I squeezed his hand again."Harry, stop silently telling me to drop it. I'm not dropping it."He huffed angrily and I just rubbed his hand with my fingers. When dinner came I could still hear his fork and knife clanking loudly against the plate.

 

The music is always my favourite part of weddings. I liked to listen to it.

"Come dance with me Harry!"Louis begged.

"Lou, I can't dance."He laughed tugging on my hands.

"The next song will be slow. Everyone can slow dance! Come on Harry!"I reluctantly gave in to his wishes and followed him onto the dance floor. The next song that came on was Earth Angel. Its probably most recognized from the first instalment of Back to the Future.

"Oh I love this song."Louis said pulling me into him. I felt his hand in mine and his small fingers on my shoulder."Put your hand on my waist Harry."He urged gently and I did so. Then I felt his head lean against my shoulder as we swayed back and forth and twirled slowly.

"See, not so bad."He whispered. I heard him sigh as the music loudly blared the lyrics.

"Earth Angel, Earth Angel. The one I adore, love you forever and evermore. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you."Louis sang softly and I smiled down at him.

"You're really good." 

"Not really." 

"Yes really."He giggled and gave my hand a squeeze. I resisted the urge to press my cheek against the top of his head. I was sure that I looked weird enough already, the blind guy, staring vacantly into the distance, dancing while completely dependent on someone a good five inches shorter than them for direction. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Why are you blushing?"Louis asked.

"I feel stupid."I mumbled."The blind guy dancing." 

"You don't look stupid, you haven't messed up yet. You're doing better than most of the guys I've danced with and all of them could see."I laughed and smiled widely."You look cute when you smile." 

"I'm sure you do too."I felt his mouth turn up into a smile when he pressed it against my shoulder.

"Stop it Harry, I don't want to turn bright red in front of my coworkers." 

"Your coworkers don't like me."I said and he sighed.

"They just think that I shouldn't be with you because you're blind. They say that you can't protect me like an alpha should because you can't see."I sighed and felt him squeeze my hand this time.

"That's the same thing they all say. I've just resigned to the fact that I'm going to be alone." 

"No, I'm here. I don't think that's true."He protested.

"Let's just dance Louis."He leaned against my shoulder again as we slowly rocked back and forth. When the song ended he led me off the floor and out into the hall.

 

"What did you mean be alone?"He asked and I sighed.

"Listen Louis, every omega I've ever tried to date breaks up with me because they can't handle me being blind."He sighed loudly.

"I'm not going to leave you because you can't physically see me Harry." 

"All the others have." 

"Come on Harry."He whispered pressing his nose to mine. I could feel his lips, inches from mine.

"I can't even look at you."I whispered. I tried to hold back the tears, but I failed. His thumb swiped at my tears, wiping them off my face.

"Just because you can't look at me, doesn't mean you can't see me."

 

When he drove me home from the wedding, I asked him if he wanted to sleep over.

"What do you mean a sleepover?"He asked and I shrugged.

"Like sleep, together, not like sex! Just sleeping."I tried to explain and I heard him laugh.

"Yes, I'd love to have a sleepover."

 

I was exhausted when I got home and immediately crashed. I was, however, wide awake once Louis crawled in beside me.

"Come on Harry, cuddle your omega."He urged as I felt him wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his face into my chest.

"You're labelling yourself as mine?"I asked settling into his embrace and returning it. He huffed.

"Yes, I am, because I'm not going anywhere."He told me pulling himself further up my body, I could feel the puffs of warm air signalling he was close to my face. His thumb ran across my cheek.

"You don't know what I look like, and I wish I could describe it to you, but the description means nothing to you really."I laughed and brought up my hand.

"Let me feel then."He wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled it towards him. I felt the scruffy skin of his cheek beneath my palm. I ran my thumb over his cheekbones and smiled.

"You have very defined cheekbones."I ran my fingers slowly down his cheek and towards his chin."Nice jawline."He laughed loudly as I traced over his lips, to his nose to his other cheekbone. I felt my way over his forehead and eyebrows. His hand came up to wrap around my wrist when I was back where I started.

"How did that feel?"He asked.

"Absolutely gorgeous."I told him. It was intimate, not even my most serious ex-girlfriend had let me just feel her face. I liked that he was willing to let me discover him in the ways that I could. With my hand on his face I could tell where he was and I leaned forward. Our lips pressed together and Louis returned my gesture in a lot more heated way than I imagined. He tried to pull me over him, but I resisted.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to dominate me alpha?"He teased pressed his lips against the column of my throat.

"No, of course I do."I told him pulling him up for another kiss."I just wanted this to be sleeping though and I'm not sure I could hold myself back if we went too far down this path. You are overwhelming."He giggled and kissed me again before settling down on the pillow.

"Come on Harry, cuddle me."I did just that, feeling my arm around his waist and pressing my lips against his shoulder. I was too afraid to tell him the reason I had resisted being pulled over him in such a dominating way. The reason was that I wasn't sure I could do it, be dominant like that. I couldn't see what I was doing and there's nothing dominant about fumbling around. I was afraid I couldn't and that he'd leave me because of it. This had just gotten good. I wanted to hang onto it for a little bit longer, just a little longer.

 

I sat woke up to this warm body pressed against mine and I chuckled. I went to get up and the body whined.

"Harry, stay with me."Louis said smashing his body against mine just that hair closer.

"I have to pee."I stated."I can feel that."He mumbled.

"Do you promise to come back?"I nodded."OK."

 

I did come back, and I could hear his light snores that signalled the lovely omega in my bed had fallen back asleep. I climbed in beside him anyway and he immediately clung to me. I wasn't used to this, omegas being comfortable depending on me. He was slowly waking up again and pressing kisses against my throat.

"Harry, could we stay like this?"He asked and I nodded.

"I could arrange that."I told him. He seemed to be trying to press us closer together."Why are you being so clingy all the sudden?"I asked reaching around him to pull him against my chest. He sighed in pleasure when I did that and just breathed for a few minutes.

"Louis?" 

"Oh! Um, I just really like this. Your touch feels right."I let him do whatever he was doing after that. It felt like he was trying to melt into my chest, but I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all.

 

"So you're the Harry we've heard so much about!"Zayn said loudly. The first time I met Zayn and Liam was at Louis's house. He had decided it was time for me to meet them.

"Yes, I am."I said and I knew Louis had told then how to greet me the minute his hand slipped into mine. I felt it for a few minutes and then let go. I felt Louis's hand in my other one as Liam spoke.

"Yes, Lou over here never shuts up about how wonderful you are."He commented slipping his hand into mine. I was grateful that Louis had prepared them so I didn't feel awkward.

"He never shuts up about me?"I laughed and Louis squeezed my hand.

"He says you're an amazing kisser."Zayn whispered and I heard Liam protest."Not as amazing as you dear."I heard rustling and I didn't know what that meant, but by Louis's yell of.

"Break it up, do you want me to snog Harry in front of you? No, so stop it!"I knew what they were doing. I laughed as Louis returned to my side.

"How's Sally?"He asked and I shrugged.

"She's fine, glad to be relaxing by your front door."He laughed. It went well

 

"So what do you guys do together?"Zayn asked.

"We talk, we watch movies and we go out to eat or for coffee."I explained and Zayn made this sound of acknowledgement.

"Stop giving me that look Zayn, just because he can't see you doesn't mean you can do that!"Louis scolded and Zayn laughed.

"Then I'll just ask out loud." 

"No!" 

"Have you two knotted yet?"I felt my face heat up because we'd come so close so many times. We'd be snogging and it would get really heated. Louis could grind like you wouldn't believe. The way he moved his hips just made me crazy. Then, when he reached down to tug down on the zipper to my pants and I would freeze. The first time he told me it was alright and that we would wait until I was comfortable. I could tell by the fourth time it happened that he was getting annoyed. It was a tender spot in our relationship.

"No, we haven't."Zayn was apparently confused by this because there was silence afterwards.

"That's, um, unusual."He squeaked."Liam and I knotted two months after we started dating."I heard Liam's heavy footsteps.

"That's because I knew you were the one."He chuckled and I heard the sound of a quick kiss on the lips. I squeezed Louis's hand and he squeezed back before slipping his hand out of mine. I felt around for his leg or anything to tell me he was still there. He must have moved away from me because all I could feel was the material of the couch.

"Louis?"I asked.

"I'm here Harry."I nodded bringing my hand back into my lap and twiddling my fingers together.

"Do you want to come back towards me?" 

"No, I'm hot." 

"OK."I looked down to the floor and wished I was as invisible to the world as it was to me.

 

Zayn and Liam were leaving. I heard them talking and couldn't help myself.

"Louis, why did you pull away from him like that? It's pretty obvious he's lost without you."Liam asked quietly and Louis groaned.

"I just, I don't know what to think. You guys always talk about knowing you were with the right person and every other mated couple always tells me that I'll know. I knew the moment I laid eyes on him, but he won't let me touch him."He sounded close to tears. I swallowed hard.

"You should talk to him about it. He really seems to love you Lou."Zayn assured him and Louis sniffed. My heart felt like it had been stabbed.

"Bye guys." 

"Goodbye."

 

Louis came back and sat on the couch, as far from me as possible. I scooted over and laid my head on his lap.

"Louis, why are you angry with me?" 

"I'm not angry Harry."He sighed. I sat up and placed my hand on his face.

"Louis, please."He pushed my hand off his face and climbed onto my lap. He pressed our lips together and I returned the gesture. I moved my hands over his thighs, careful to not touch his ass. It's not that I didn't want to feel that part of him, it was just that I didn't want to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. I could feel myself getting harder when he started swivelling his hips. I groaned and I felt him smile.

"Harry."He whispered when my hand slid under his shirt and made contact with the smooth skin on his back. This was as far as we'd ever gotten. I knew what he'd do next and after listening to what he'd said to Liam and Zayn I was determined to resist stopping him. I failed. His hand snaked between us, I felt it make contact with my zipper and I automatically stiffened. He sighed.

"It's OK Harry."He said quietly.

"I'm sorry Louis. I'm so sorry. I wish I could do this for you." 

"Why can't you? Am I not good enough? Is there something wrong with me? Are my hips too wide, my thighs too thick or is it my arse? You never touch my arse."He sounded like he was already crying.

"No, no, Louis it's not you. You're body feels absolutely wonderful. I love your hips and your thighs, I don't not touch your arse because I don't want to. I don't touch it in case it would make you uncomfortable."He scoffed grabbing my wrist, almost roughly, and moving my hand onto his ass.

"I'm comfortable with it."He said sarcastically. Even though I was talking to him and I knew I shouldn't of, I gave his ass a squeeze. It felt good. He just scoffed.

"So now you want to touch me?" 

"I was touching you before."I could feel that he was angry by the way his fingers dug into my shoulders."Louis, I don't understand."I told him.

"Why don't you want to knot with me?"He asked and I sighed.

"Listen Louis, it's not you. I promise it's not you." 

"Then what is it then?" 

"I've been in one serious relationship other than ours and it ended when I told her I wanted to knot with her. She acted like she wanted to and we got pretty far."He made this sound that I wasn't sure what it meant."We were, um, almost naked and then she just pulled away. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she couldn't do it. When I asked why she said it was because I couldn't look at her. She said my blank eyes freaked her out. I thought we were in love."I sighed and he placed his hand on my face.

"Harry, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." 

"I just didn't want to fuck this up. I really like you Louis. I don't want you to leave."Suddenly his lips were on mine and my hand reflexively squeezed his ass.

"There you go."He whispered."You've got it. Your hands are so big Harry."When his hand snaked towards my zipper, I let him undo it.

"I don't want to knot today. We're going to take this slow."Louis assured me."I do however, want to do this until you cum in your pants."I groaned loudly as he ground down on me.

"No, Louis, I have an idea."I told him and he didn't stop. I reached down to unzip his pants and snapped the elastic of his boxers.

"Harry, what are you doing?"He asked, his voice shaking. I reached around and pulled his pants down. His boxers came down with them.

"Harry."I captured his lips with mine as I poked at his rim with my finger. He let out this groan."Yes."He whispered. That was all I needed. I slid a finger into him and he gasped his hands finding their way into my hair. I felt his slender fingers tug lightly at chunks of my hair, which I think needed a trim, but Louis seemed to like it this way. Before I could even start moving my finger he was rutting his hips.

"Oh God."His fingers fumbled with my boxers, pulling them down just enough to pull my dick out. As soon as his hand wrapped around me I was a goner. I moaned into his mouth as he jacked me faster.

"Lou." 

"Harry."I slid another finger into him."I'm close."He whined and I nodded.

"I'm going to get cum all over your shirt."I groaned and he laughed. He only lifted up on my fingers three more times before he choked out a moan and clenched around them. The thought of that around my dick sent me over the edge. I moaned loudly as I came. I felt it land on me and I knew it had gotten all over him. We panted together as he squeezed my knot with his hand.

"Lou."I moaned pressing our foreheads together. I kissed whatever my lips could reach and he nuzzled my jaw with his nose.

"I promise Harry, I'm not going anywhere."He whispered."I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Harry, get up I made you breakfast."Louis told me kissing my forehead.

"Mhmm, Lou, kiss me properly."I pouted out my lips and felt him press his lips against mine.

"Come on then, get up."It had been two weeks since our first shared sexual experience, I guess you would call it that. We had done it a few more times, but I wanted more. I wanted to actually knot him, but my previous experience ate at me and held me back. I didn't know if I could and I couldn't disappoint him like that.

"Do you have work today?"I asked and he made this thinking hum.

"Yes, but later. You have to be at the library in an hour for classes."I nodded and heard the chair scrape against the floor signalling he was sitting beside me. I reached out feeling for him and his hand caught mine.

"I hope you have a good day."He said kissing over my knuckles.

"I hope you have a good day too, love."I told him, quickly eating my toast before grabbing Sally and running out the door. I gave him a kiss before I left.

"Goodbye." 

"Bye we have something to discuss when you get home."

 

When I came through the door at the end of the day I could hear the telly blasting in the other room.

"Louis?"I called.

"In the living room!"He called back. I made my way there and sat on the couch. I felt the couch jostle as he threw his legs over my lap. I placed my hand on his knee and rubbed it up over his thigh.

"What do we need to talk about?"I asked.

"Well, I want to move in with you. I practically live with you anyway."I felt a smile spread across my face."Is that gorgeous smile a yes?"I nodded.

"You should move in."He clapped in my ear and knocked me backwards as he crawled over me. He pecked my nose as my hands settled on his ass.

"Why are you suddenly obsessed with my ass?" 

"I think it's fantastic."I answered giving it a light squeeze. He laughed flopping down on my chest. I could feel him playing with the chain around my neck.

"You know Harry, I knew when I tripped over you that I liked you." 

"Blind and all?" 

"Of course, blind and all."

 

"Louis you have far too much stuff."Zayn groaned and I laughed from the couch.

"Wish I could help boys."Niall scoffed as his heavy footsteps brought him through the door.

"You could help! You're just choosing not to because you don't want to."I heard Louis laugh too and I shrugged.

"What are you going to do? Drag me out there, the poor blind man, and make yourselves look bad?"Sally barked at them and I reached down to pet her. Their grumbles getting quieter told me they'd moved towards the hall. I felt the couch jostle and the hand that slipped into my hair was most definitely Louis's.

"Lou, what are you doing?"I asked and he sighed.

"I'm touching you. Your eyes are so beautiful Harry. They're the brightest shade of green."I smiled at him and heard him let out a small giggle.

"I hope our kids have your eyes." 

"I don't think you want to say that considering my eyes can't see."I felt his fingers on my face.

"I wouldn't mind if our kids were blind. It just makes them a little different."He told me and I think that really confirmed it for me. He was it. He was the one I'd been searching for, without luck. I was resistant to the idea, however, since I didn't want to get hurt again. What we had right now was fine. I was happy with what we had.

 

I hadn't really calculated out everything that came with living with an omega. The smell of him was almost overwhelming at times, especially to my sensitive nose. I loved to hug him though, in my kitchen while he attempted several forms of his slightly lacking domestic skills. I would place my chin on his shoulder and kiss at his jaw. In the time we had been together, I got to know his body pretty well. I knew what buttons to push and even though I couldn't see them, I could still find them. His neck, especially at the base and where it met his jaw, was sensitive to my touch and he loved it when I held him. Just my hands on his hips, or even his thighs, while we cuddled made him so happy. I understood his love of touch, because touch meant so much to me. If we were sitting or lying together, he would always make sure a part of us touched. He understood that I needed that contact and I loved him for it.

 

Another thing I didn't calculate about living with an omega was his heat. He told me during breakfast one day what was about to occur.

"I'm coming up on my heat Harry."He said quietly and I felt my mouth go dry.

"When?" 

"Two weeks." 

"Oh, I um."I stuttered and he sighed.

"Whatever it is just spit it out already."He said. I could hear his fork scraping against the plate, and I could almost feel his sadness from here that I was going to tell him I couldn't.

"I don't want the first time we knot to be during heat. I want you to remember it and I know heats can be a little fuzzy for you." 

"I hate heat, I wish I didn't have them."Louis whispered."I want to knot with you too Harry. I've heard heat is actually enjoyable with an alpha." 

"We should do it before your heat. It'll help me make the experience, better. If that makes sense?"I said and I heard him sigh sadly.

"I wish you weren't being forced to do this." 

"I've actually been thinking about doing this for a long time."I told him, but I knew he probably didn't believe me.

"Sure Harry."That confirmed it.

"Louis, come here."I heard him get up and pad across the floor. I reached for his hands and grasped them in mine."I really have been thinking about knotting with you, for a long time. I want to. This isn't forcing me into anything, I promise."I kissed his hands and he sighed.

"When heat comes, are you going to be comfortable with me taking control?"I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know what I'll do, but I'm pretty bossy." 

"Oh, oh Louis no of course I wouldn't mind. I can't see you, it would probably help for you to tell me what to do."He laughed as I nuzzled my face into his hipbone.

"OK, we'll have to take care of knotting this week."

 

We didn't actually get to take care of it, because although his heat was supposed to be coming in two weeks, it showed up about three days later. I was making his breakfast, slowly and carefully, when I heard him. He was screaming for me.

"Harry!"He cried. I stumbled and almost fell twice as I ran through the house. Sally barked.

"I know Sally, I shouldn't be running."I told her as I flew past. When I found the doorknob and opened it I took a deep breath.

"Louis."I said and he cried.

"Harry, it's early, I'm so sorry."I shushed him, crossing the room to climb over him.

"It's OK, I'm going to make you feel better."He whimpered when I pressed our bodies together.

"Please, hot please."He mumbled and I sat back so he could strip off his pyjamas and I stripped off mine. He gasped.

"Harry, you're so pretty."He whispered running his hands down my chest and I chuckled.

"I wouldn't know."I bent to kiss him and he laughed.

"My neck."I followed what he asked me to do. I felt his legs come up around my waist and his fingers in my hair. I kissed over his jaw and he moaned.

"Something, please."He begged and I slipped a hand between us, accidental brushing his cock.

"Oops."I mumbled, but he just sighed. I eventually found what I was looking for and he arched off the bed when I pushed two fingers in.

"Harry."He sighed pulling me in for a kiss as I brushed against his prostate, which was surprisingly easy to find.

"Need."He whimpered.

"Need what baby?"I asked him kissing his cheek.

"Need you." 

"Need me to do what?"I asked, still moving my fingers.

"Need you!"He moaned and I understood that time.

"You need me?"I teased."Like my cock? Or maybe another finger? Oh, I know, do you need my tongue?"That's when I felt his hands forcibly push me down.

"Oh, so the answer is tongue?"He moaned and squirmed. I placed my hand on his thigh, spreading his legs more open.

"Harry. Harry."He murmured. I kissed down his thigh and found where my fingers were. I licked around his entrance and he whined.

"Harry."That's all he seemed to be able to say."I'm, I-"He cut himself off with a moan and I understood.

"It's OK, go ahead."I assured him. That's the second time I ever heard the beautiful sound Louis makes when an orgasm is ripping through him. His hole fluttered around my fingers and tongue as his body tensed and spasmed. He hummed contently as I crawled up over him again.

"Are you ready?"I asked and he hummed his approval when I pushed the head of my cock against him.

"Yes."He breathed and I reached down to help guide myself into him. I almost choked on the feeling as I slid into his welcoming body.

"Oh my God Louis."He whined quietly, like he was trying to hold it in.

"Don't hold it in."I told him as I started to move. He really listened to me because he was very vocal. Being blind meant I had heightened other senses. I heard every whimper and moan. I felt every shift of his hands and knees. His short little fingernails scraped at the skin on my biceps and back. I had buried my face in his neck and he whimpered in my ear.

"Oh God, Harry, you're amazing. Uh, oh I love you."I barely even registered to me what he was saying. I just kept fucking him. I felt my knot starting to expand and he did too because an extra loud moan sprung from his lips.

"In or out?"I asked and he sobbed at the very mention of out.

"In, please. Please."He mumbled and I obeyed. I felt my knot expand and I thrust in quickly locking myself inside him as we came together.

"Louis."I breathed and he sobbed out this moan of what sounded to be my name. As we panted together he slowly came more into himself.

"Harry, can you pull me up into your lap?"I nodded and carefully pressed him against my chest. I slowly sat back and wiggled around until we were both comfy. He sighed leaning against my shoulder."That was wonderful." 

"Way better than my ex-girlfriend would've been."I commented."You're so responsive and loud. I love it."He laughed as I kissed his face.

"What you said earlier, did you mean it?"I asked. He pressed his face into my neck, gently kissing at the skin covering my collarbone.

"That you're amazing?" 

"That you love me."He smiled against my neck.

"Of course I meant it. I can't hold things back during heat."I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too Louis. I love you so much."

 

His heat only lasted two days, which was weird. He also got a little distant and weird with me.

"Yeah, Harry, I'm fine. Just don't touch my stomach. I feel sick."I settled for rubbing my hands up and down his thighs instead of wrapping myself around his middle like I usually did. It made me a little sad that after we'd shared something as personal as a heat together he was pulling away. I felt like it was my fault. That I hadn't been good enough for him and I'd probably fallen short of what alphas should do. I just wanted us to be OK and he was making me think we weren't OK.

 

"I don't know what to do Zayn."I heard him talking on the phone."I don't know how to tell him."Whatever Zayn was saying I couldn't hear, but I assumed the worst.

"I'm not sure I can do that Zayn. I don't know if he's ready. I'm not even ready."I heard sniffling and I quickly walked away from the living room. I put my head in my hands and wiped angrily at my eyes that had began to leak without my permission. I assumed he wanted to break up. I didn't want him to do that. It had been a month since his heat and I just wanted to touch him again, but every time I tried he would push me away. I didn't know what to do either.

 

I walked on eggshells around the house. Louis and I barely spoke. A kiss before I left for work and a kiss before we went to bed was all I got. I missed being able to touch him. When I laid in bed awake at night, I swore I could hear him crying beside me. If he didn't want to be with me, I wanted him to just say it. Dragging it out only made it worse in the long run. I knew it would hurt, but I'd survived the end of relationships before. I could do it again. The thing was, I didn't want to do it again. I didn't want to do anything, not without Louis.

 

It went on like this for about a week and a half before I said something. It didn't start out as much. I just asked a question.

"Louis, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Louis, something is bothering you."He pulled farther away from me on the couch when my fingers touched his arm."Louis, don't pull away from me." 

"Are you ordering me around now Harry?"He asked and I scoffed.

"I'm just asking you what's wrong. I think I'm being nice."He shifted again. I reached out for his arm, but he flinched away from me."Why can't I touch you?" 

"Just please don't Harry." 

"Why? Why can't I touch you? I gave everything to you. We knotted Louis!" 

"Yes, we did and I still don't owe you anything!" 

"It meant something to me! Didn't it mean something to you?" 

"Of course it meant something to me Harry." 

"It doesn't seem like it does!"He stood, I felt the couch shift."Did you mean it when you said you loved me Louis?" 

"Of course I meant that! How could you doubt that?"Both our voices were raised now.

"You haven't been acting like you love me! You won't even let me touch you!"He paced back and forth and made this distressed sound."What? Are you upset now Louis? Touch is everything to me! You knew that! You knew that and yet you still refused to let me touch you! How could you say you love me and still do this to me?"I heard him start to sob.

"Harry, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am." 

"Sorry for what? Are you sorry?" 

"Yes!"He sobbed.

"I don't think you are! If you wanted to break up, why didn't you just say it?"I asked and he stopped. It was silent for a few minutes.

"I never wanted to break up." 

"Then what were you and Zayn talking about a week ago? What am I not ready for?"He made this sound of disbelief.

"That wasn't about breaking up." 

"What was it then?"I asked."What was it about?" 

"Nothing like that."I crossed the room and stood in front of him."Harry." 

"What was it?" 

"Harry, please." 

"What was it?"I asked again and he sighed.

"I'm, um, well."He sounded on the brink of tears.

"Spit it out Louis!" 

"I'm pregnant!"He yelled, before promptly bursting into tears.

 

I was stunned and I wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."Louis chanted and I just dropped down in front of him, as far as I could tell.

"Louis?"He sniffed.

"Yeah?" 

"Mate with me." 

"What?" 

"Louis William Tomlinson, will you mate with me?"It was an awkward stunned silence.

"Yes, oh my God, yes! Yes! Yes!"He cried throwing his arms around my neck. It was like a flood of relief flowing over my body when he touched me. It felt like every ache and pain I possessed was gone for a minute. Even my blindness seemed less important than my omega touching me. I had missed him so much.

"I missed you."I told him and he straddled me, slowly pushing me back. I felt him sit on my lap and sigh.

"I've missed being so close." 

"Do you have a bump?" 

"No, just some pudge."He answered and I hesitated to put my hand on his stomach, but when I did he just groaned in relief."I've been craving your touch since I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell you."I pulled him closer.

"I'll touch you all the time if that's what you need."I assured him. He was right, his stomach was slightly pudgier than it normally was.

"When do want to have the mating ceremony?"I asked him rubbing my hand over his stomach.

"After the baby is born, nothing big. Just my parents, your parents, Niall, Liam and Zayn." 

"Tom, Lou and Lux too."I told him.

"Of course."I leaned forward to kiss him and he returned the kiss."I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was scared you'd leave."I slipped my one hand around to give his ass a firm squeeze. He gasped and I chuckled.

"I would never leave you. We're having a baby." 

"Yes we are."

 

"You're what?"Liam asked.

"Pregnant Liam. I'm pregnant."Louis said again. It was silent for a few seconds before I spoke.

"I know it's a lot to take in.”

"That's for sure!"Niall exclaimed from where he sat petting Sally."Did you know about this Sally?"The dog huffed and I smiled.

"We're excited for this baby and we hope you are too." 

"I'm excited, I just never thought that Louis 'I-Don't-Want-Kids-Right-Now' Tomlinson was going to be the one to get pregnant first."I laughed.

"I'm two months."He said leaning his head on my arm.

"Can I be the godfather?" 

"Niall, it's not even born yet." 

"I'm securing my position."I laughed and turned my head towards Louis. He pressed our lips together for a brief moment before we turned back to our friends.

"Where are we going for dinner?"

 

It took a few months for him to show, but I remember the day I felt it.

"Harry, come here."He called and I walked over slowly.

"What is it?"I asked and his hand wrapped around my wrist. I felt it make contact with the smooth skin of his stomach."Yeah Louis, I know." 

"No really feel."He insisted. I stepped behind him and sprawled my hand over his stomach."Press down a little."I did and that's when I felt it. It was a real hard bump. It curved outward from his hips and signalled a real baby was in there.

"There's a bump."I cooed."Louis you have a bump."He laughed.

"I know, I thought you'd want to feel it."I kissed his neck and ended up sucking a mark into his skin where our mating mark would be. At least Louis told me there was a bruise there. I wanted to believe people could see in more ways than one how much he belonged to me.

"Now people can see it."Louis said and I nodded.

"Yeah, now people can see it."

 

I was out with Niall getting Louis a real ring.

"I don't know what he'd like Harry, describe it."Niall begged.

"Um, he said he liked white gold and he wouldn't be a fan of something too big or showy."Niall hummed and finally made this gasping sound.

"I found one Harry. It's on sale too!"Sally guided me towards Niall and the salesperson got it out.

"Is it OK if I feel it?"I asked.

"Of course."I ran my fingers over the band and smiled when I felt the small chips in the front of it."What are they?" 

"Diamonds." 

"It's perfect Niall." 

"Good, wrap it up. He's a got a pregnant fiancé to get home to."

 

When I got home, I walked into the kitchen and when Louis touched my arm I dropped to one knee.

"Harry, what are you doing?"He asked.

"Louis William Tomlinson will you mate with me?" 

"I already said yes to this."I pulled the ring out and he gasped."Oh, Harry you didn't have to."I laughed when he placed his hand in mine and I slid on the ring.

"I know, but you deserve it."I kissed his slightly rounded, four month stomach."I wish I could see how happy you look right now."I stood and he just pulled me forward to kiss him.

"You may not be able to look at me, but you can still see me."He said nuzzling my nose with his.

"I wish I could really see how you look rounded out with child."I told him and he laughed.

"You can feel what I look like."I ran my hands up his sides and across his stomach.

"I bet you look stunning." 

"That's nice of you to say." 

"Do you not believe it?"I asked him and he scoffed.

"I'm getting fatter by the day." 

"You're growing a baby." 

"You know how you could prove to me that I'm beautiful?" 

"How?"I asked desperate for him to feel about himself how I felt about him. He leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Fuck me." 

"Your wish is my command."

 

When Louis got bigger, he got clingier. Not that I really minded him feeling the need to always cling to me.

"Harry, could you hold me?"He asked one night while we were in bed.

"I am holding you." 

"No, I mean raunchy holding."It clicked then. I slipped my hand to his ass, while the other maintained its position under my pillow.

"Thank you."He hummed, immediately falling to sleep. I didn't fall asleep right away. I just listened to the sound of him breathing and how he made little sighing sounds while he slept. It was so cute to hear. He was about six months, or 24 weeks, and the stomach was starting to get in the way of him being as close to me as he wanted to be. I guessed we'd have to switch to spooning sooner rather than later. As long as he was beside me, I didn't care what position we slept in. I figured sprawling my hand over his arse while he pushed his face into my chest was just as good as him pressing his arse against my crotch while I buried my nose in his neck.

 

It really did suck that I couldn't see him while he was pregnant. I had never yearned for working eyesight as much as I did then.

"Harry, the baby is kicking."Louis would tell me as he pressed my hand against his stomach. I would feel the fluttery movements of our child and frown.

"Why do you always do that?"He asked.

"I wish I could see you."I whispered."What colour are you eyes Louis?"He sighed tapping his fingers in my hand.

"Blue, they're ocean blue. I've been told they're the same colour as the Caribbean ocean." 

"I've been told that's a lovely shade of blue. I hope he gets your eyes."We had found out last week that it was a boy. Both Louis and I were ecstatic about it. I had always wanted a son.

"We'll have to just wait and see now won't we."He patted my cheek and brought his leg up onto my lap."Now, my ankles have swollen to twice their normal size and it's all your fault."I laughed feeling down until his leg was under my grasp. I then slid down to his foot and started rubbing. He hummed in approval.

"Forget braille teacher, you should've been a masseuse." 

"A what?" 

"Someone who massages people."I nodded.

"Lou, what are we going to name him?"He sighed.

"What about George?" 

"No, that would be weird, royal baby and all."He huffed loudly.

"I don't know, what about Aaron?" 

"Aaron? With two a's?" 

"Do you not like it?" 

"What if we spelled it like E-R-E-N?"There was a minute of silence before Louis responded.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. It's elegant."I laughed and leaned forward to kiss him."Please Harry, your son puts far too much pressure on my lungs for me to be leaning that far forward." 

"It's not like I can tell."I muttered and he sighed.

"Come off it Harry, you can see perfectly fine when you use your hands."I stopped rubbing his feet."Fine."He stood and groaned low in his throat before coming over to me. I reached up for him and he grabbed my one hand before sitting in my lap.

"I don't understand how you find this comfortable."He said as he wiggled around.

"Do you not? We'll find another way to do this."I said and he smacked at my knee.

"Hush, let's get this show on the road."He placed my hands around him on his stomach and I felt up and down. I placed my face on his back and kissed over his shoulder blades.

"You feel like you look stunning."He laughed.

"No, I look like a whale."He told me. I clicked my tongue at him. I pressed my lips into the hair on the back of his head and he sighed.

"I love you Harry." 

"I love you too Louis."

 

When he was 30 weeks along, something went wrong.

"Harry, oh my God, it hurts."He whined violently shaking me awake.

"What? What hurts?" 

"The baby, I think he's coming." 

"Now?" 

"Now!"I panicked. It was too early, far too early."Harry! Pick up the fucking phone and call the fucking ambulance!"He yelled and that jump started me. Sally barked when I ran for the phone.

"The baby is coming Sally!"I yelled at her.

"Can you stop talking to the dog?"Louis asked."Call for help you moron!" 

"Call 9-9-9."I said and put the phone to my ear.

"999 what's your emergency?" 

"My fiancé, he's having a baby and I can't drive him to the hospital I'm blind. Please, he's only 30 weeks." 

"Stay calm sir, where do you live?" 

"I don't know, Louis!" 

"30 Finch Avenue, floor 3, flat 6!"He yelled.

"30 Finch Avenue, floor 3, flat 6."I repeated. Sally barked again."Sally, could you please shut up."I said turning towards the noise. That's when I heard his footsteps, they'd gotten slightly heavier, but he still walked like a pixie.

"Harry, please give me the phone."I held it out to Louis."Hello, this is the man in labour. How long exactly? OK, thank you ma'am." 

"Louis?"I asked and he sighed.

"Harry." 

"Are you OK?"I asked and just walked towards me.

"Hold me OK."I did and I felt his nails dig into my arms."Contraction."He whispered. I was scared out of my mind. This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be having a baby at 30 weeks. We had two more months.

"Louis, I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault I'm giving birth early Harry."I shut up after that and just let him lean on me. I heard the knock on the door. I opened it with Louis still in my arms.

"Hello Mr. Styles." 

"It's Louis."He corrected them.

"You're Mr. Tomlinson."They took him from me and helped him to the ambulance. They let me sit in the back with him.

 

The room the put us in smelled like cleaner. There was also so much noise. All the beeping, yelling and pounding of feet across the floor was driving me insane.

"Harry, just concentrate on my voice."Louis said.

"You should be focused on yourself not me."I said as I paced back and forth. Sally whined and I sighed."Even she agrees."I sat down in the chair and Louis grabbed my hand.

"We'll all be OK."He assured me.Thats when the doctor walked in. His heavy soled shoes making loud thumping noises on the floor as he did.

"OK so we've established your condition at the moment and a c-section is necessary."The doctor told us. Louis squeezed my hand.

"Is the baby OK?"He asked.

"Yes, your son is fine, you're just too far dilated to reverse it or keep him from coming." 

"OK, let's do it."Louis said.

"Will he be OK?"I asked and the doctor took a minute to answer me.

"Most likely yes."I kissed the back of Louis's hand, closed my eyes and prayed. I prayed our son would be OK and that Louis would be OK. I couldn't live with myself if they weren't OK.

 

Louis squeezed my hand through the entire thing.

"Is he out yet?"Louis asked and the nurse apparently shook her head no.

"She's shaking no."Louis whispered. I was used to people not really thinking about the fact that I couldn't see them. That's when I heard it, the squeaking cries of an infant whistled through the air.

"Oh, there he is. Harry he's beautiful."Louis cooed.

"Here's your son!"The doctor said before whisking little Eren away.

"Does he have all ten fingers and toes?"I asked.

"Yes, he does Harry." 

"Does he have my eyes or yours?" 

"There's no way to tell their colour from four feet away." 

"I didn't mean the colour."He was silent.

"There's no way we could know that right now."He said quietly."He's perfect either way."

 

The first time we got to see our son was about four hours later. They wheeled Louis down and I followed him with Sally. They did ask if I could leave Sally outside the NICU. I did as they asked of me.

"Hello Eren William."Louis cooed.

"Does he look OK?"I asked and Louis laughed.

"He looks pink and healthy. Mostly, he has feeding tubes and such."I sighed.

"What about his eyes Louis?" 

"His eyes look fine."He assured me."He weighs a whole three pounds Harry. He's got dark hair from what I can see and, God, is he ever gangly. Just like his Dad."The nurse came over, the squeak of her shoes louder than the beeping of the machines, and Louis greeted her.

"I'm guessing you're the Mum."She said in her sweet, quiet voice.

"That's me."I was shocked slightly that Louis was willing to take on that role. He seemed like one of those omegas that insists upon being called Dad.

"You're the father?" 

"Yes, he is."I looked towards the noise and she made this sound of understanding.

"You're blind then?"I nodded.

"Well, um, I have some news."My heart sank.

"It's his eyes isn't it?" 

"Nothing major, he just has some malformed blood vessels in his eyes. It's called Retinopathy of Prematurity, or ROP. We're not sure what stage it is. Best case is that he improves with little to no treatment." 

"What's worst case?"Louis asked.

"He could potentially go completely blind if not treated. Which is why it's important we have your permission to do what we need to diagnose what stage he is." 

"Of course."Louis signed the papers, but all I heard was that he could go blind, like me. I didn't want him to be like me.

 

Our son was so small we couldn't even touch him. It was hard for me to go back to the room with Louis knowing that our son might be sentenced to a life like mine.

"I want him to see your colours Louis." 

"I know Harry. He's going to be fine. They said he would get better with treatment." 

"What if it doesn't help?" 

"It's going to help."I couldn't even help it that I started to cry. Louis just cuddled my face into his neck and patted my head."It's OK Harry, it's our son. He's a fighter and he'll be alright."He kissed my forehead and kept whispering that over and over.

"He's a fighter, he'll be alright."

 

"Good news, it's only stage 2. That means we can not treat him for now and see how it goes."The nurse told us.

"Oh thank God."I whispered as Louis pressed a kiss against my forehead."He's normal." 

"Blind people are normal too."She said, almost like that was her immediate reaction.

"I know, but I wanted him to see the colours I never could."I said and she gasped.

"I didn't even notice you were blind."She then swiftly made her exit. Her shoes clicking against the tile floor.

"What did I tell you? He's a fighter."Louis commented pulling my lips to his.

 

Eren was so small. When Louis had to leave we couldn't take him with us. Niall drove us home, without our son. Louis was so sad. I would've done anything to hear him laugh.

"Come on Louis. Let's go out to dinner."I begged him and he just seemed to curl farther in on himself. I felt him shift under my palm on his thigh.

"I don't want to go out for dinner. I want my baby."I grabbed his hand.

"I know. I know and I wish I could give that to you. We can visit him tomorrow."I assured him kissing over his knuckles. He placed his hand on my face and rubbed up and down a few times.

"Do you think they'll let us hold him soon?" 

"Yeah, as soon as he can breathe on his own and he's doing really well."I assured him. We didn't go out that night.

 

They let us hold him when he was four weeks old. Louis held him first and guided my hand so our son could grip onto my finger. I almost cried right there.

"Hey Eren, I love you. I'm your Dad by the way." 

"And I'm your Mum."Louis whispered.

"Really?"I asked quietly and he sighed.

"I was always fond of the term and I don't mind. It just means the one who gives birth to the child."I smiled and leaned forward to indicate I wanted to kiss him. He obliged giggling against my lips.

"I love you Harry."I just smiled at him.

"I love you both."I told him."I'm so glad you can see me. Even if I can't see you."I could feel Louis smiling, just the way his body moved, I could tell.

 

The nurse told us that holding the baby skin to skin would be good for him, so of course we did it. The first time I ever held Eren we did that. It was amazing to be able to feel every movement of our child.

"Hey Eren."I whispered moving my thumb up and down his tiny arm."It's Daddy here. I love you and I wish you'd waited a little longer to get here, but I'm glad you're here."Louis squeezed my shoulder. He was still sore after the c-section and couldn't really stand for long periods of time.

"Lou, you should sit."I told him and I heard a chair being dragged.

"Oh, thank you."Louis said.

"You're welcome."A voice I'm guessing to be a nurse said. I heard him let out a long breath when he sat down.

"I told you that you should sit. It should be you in this chair, not me. You're his Mum."He laughed kissing my cheek.

"You're his Dad and you should be in here just as much as I should be."

 

Eren was well enough to go home when he was two months old. He was still very small and required a lot of care, but he came home.

"Welcome to your new home Ren!"Louis said carrying our son into the flat. I slowly wakes behind him, with Sally's leash in my one hand and a baby carrier in the other.

"Do you think you'll like it? I think you will."Louis said in this high pitched voice he used to talk to our son.

"I hope he will. He's forced to live with us until he's of age."I murmured and Louis gasped.

"I'm offended that you think our son will leave us as soon as he becomes an adult."I chuckled bending down and we shared a short kiss.

"I'm sure he'll stick around love."

 

Babies are a lot of work. They keep you up at night and they require many loads of laundry. I wasn't allowed to dress him after the incident with the polkadot onesie and the stripped pants. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't see his clothes, but Louis insisted I could do it. He learned a big lesson from that one. Don't let your blind fiancé dress your child. We got our mating license in when Eren was seven months old. A perfectly healthy, bouncing baby boy he was and everyone loved him. Our parents showed up as well as Zayn, Liam, Niall, Tom and Lou. Lux was our flower girl, even though we were only get married in the town hall.

 

"Do you take Louis Tomlinson to be your husband and omega?" 

"I do." 

"Do you take Harry Styles to be your husband and alpha?" 

"I do."My heart beat slightly faster in my chest. I felt his hands squeeze mine. I heard Eren giggle from where he was with Niall.

"You may kiss the omega."I felt his hands on my face as he discreetly guided me in for a kiss. I didn't take his instruction. I pressed our lips together passionately, trying to tell him all the love I had for him in a simple minute long kiss. He pulled away and stroked his thumb over my cheek. Before guiding me down to his neck and letting me bite down hard enough to leave teeth marks. He sighed and I heard someone start clapping. I turned towards it and Louis laughed.

"I love you Harry." 

"I love you too Louis."

 

I could hear my mother and him taking after the ceremony. We didn't have a reception, but Mum had set up a little party at her house. Much to my displeasure really, because I just wanted to take him home.

"You're going to take good care of my son."She told him and Louis laughed nervously.

"He really doesn't need my help. He's the one taking care of me half the time. Especially since I had a c-section and I'm still not fully recovered."It was silent as my Mum thought.

"I raised him well. Everyone told me that I should raise him to want to ask for help because of his blindness, but I never believed his blindness could hold him back. His world may have been dark, but his mind was bright."I don't know what they did after that because my son was plunked into my arms.

"Hey Eren."I said looking down to where I thought he was. He grabbed my face with his pudgy hands and giggled. He started jabbering away at me.

"Oh really?"I asked as he talked his nonsensical babble."Is that so?"He giggled again. I felt the couch move beside me and I turned.

"Hello Ren, is Daddy taking good care of you?"He babbled in response.

"Did you want him Lou?"I asked and he didn't respond. I took that as a no.

"We make beautiful babies Harry."I laughed.

"I wouldn't know."He sighed and leaned in to kiss me. He leaned towards my ear.

"I can't wait until these teeth marks are permanent."I smiled clicking my teeth together twice and he laughed.

"You're ridiculous Harry."

 

The minute we got home I had him pinned against the wall, or maybe it was a door. I don't know. The important part was that I had my lips on his and he was responding.

"I've been thinking about doing this all night."I whispered as he led us to the bedroom. I wasn't expecting him to push me onto the bed and climb over me. My hands immediately flew to his ass and he smiled into the kiss.

"Is this OK?"He asked and I nodded.

"Yes."He continues to kiss me as he undid the buttons on my shirt. The swivelling of his hips causing my cock to strain against it's confines.

"Mhmm, Harry I want to ride you."He slurred and I almost choked.

"Yes, God Lou, go right ahead."He climbed off me and I pulled off my clothes. When he climbed back onto my lap I was naked. When my hands slid down his back and to his arse again, I discovered he was too. I slipped two fingers into him and he took in a sharp breath."Harry."He moaned.

"You're wet already."I kiss up his neck and hovered over the bond spot. I felt him lift up onto his knees and shuffled forward slightly. He reached around and pulled my fingers out of himself. I felt him hover over me and wrap a hand around my dick to guide it to his entrance. My fingers dug into his sides as he slid down onto me.

"Louis."I moaned throwing my head back. He let out this whine as he sank to the hilt. His ass was pressed against my hips. I thrust up gently after a few minutes and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. I felt him start to lift and drop. It felt amazing. I was so in love with him and he was so in love with me. Every pulse of pleasure seemed to confirm how I felt and make it somehow stronger. He whined and groaned on top of me.

"Harry, Harry."He chanted as I squeezed his behind gently. I could feel my knot expanding and catching on his rim.

"Lou." 

"I know."It only took about four more thrusts for me to slam his hips down and knot inside him. He came up between us and I kissed down until I found the bond side. I bit down and marked him. He sighed and laughed.

"Harry, I'm glad it was you that knocked me up." 

"Yeah, me too Lou."

 

Waking up for me had always been bleak. It's not like the world got any different when I opened my eyes. Everything would always be black, but when I opened my eyes that morning I heard laughter and felt hands on my face.

"Good morning Harry."He whispered kissing over my neck."It's your mate speaking." 

"Louis, I'd recognize your voice anywhere." 

"Good, I'd hate for you to not recognize your own mate."I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him towards me.

"How could I forget that voice? I could never forget. Even the feeling of your skin is memorable."He slipped his leg up over my hips. I ran my hand up his thigh.

"What does my skin feel like Harry?" 

"Like home. You feel like home."He laughed into my neck.

"You feel like home too."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Eren Styles and I'm 14 years old. This presentation is about my family."I said into the group of kids staring boredly forward at me. I pushed my glasses up my nose, sighed, and switched the slide.

"This is my family, that's me in the middle. My two younger sisters and younger brother are in front of me, the blond girl is Carrie, the wavy haired brunette is Stella and the boy is Jasper. They're triplets and they're 10. My Dad is on the left and my Mum is on the right. My Mum's a boy too, but he always taught us to call him Mum so we do."I paused to look out at the crowd. My teacher stared at me expectantly. I kept going.

"We have a dog and two lovebirds at home."I switched the slide to a picture of our pets. A golden retriever and two pale coloured birds filled the slide."The dog is named Anne and the two lovebirds were named by my Mum. He named them Romeo and Julio."I laughed to myself and cleared my throat.

"From these pictures you could never tell that my Dad isn't normal."That's when the crowd perked up. I looked at the smiling family portraits and huffed.

"My Dad is blind and our dog is his guide dog. We named her after my Grandma."A kid in the back, Greg I think, raised his hand.

"If your Dad is blind then how come he's always looking into the camera?"He asked smugly, as if he'd caught me in some sort of lie. I rolled my eyes.

"My Mum points his head at the camera so he's looking at it just like the rest of us."That shut him up."The struggles of having a blind parent aren't really that big. He still held me and helped me walk as a child. He picked me up and carried me around like a normal Dad. In fact, I didn't even realize my Dad was different until I was 6 and my friend told me I didn't have to ask for permission to pet their dog. Anne, and our dog before her named Sally, had always been off limits unless she wasn't working. I had grown up with a no touching rule for our dogs and I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that it didn't exist everywhere."The teacher smiled at me. I switched the slide to a video of my parents. The actual slide was Mum looking at the camera and Dad gazing into the air like he usually was. You get used to things after a while when your Dad can't see.

"My parents met when my Mum accidentally ran into my Dad and dropped his coffee all over him. I recorded a video of them talking about it."I hit play and smiled as the faces and voices of my parents filled the screen.

"I bumped into him because I really wasn't watching where I was going."Mum said."It was completely my fault and also the best mistake I ever made."Dad smiled.

"I was just glad you did. His voice always sounded beautiful to me. Your Mum is the most gorgeous omega there is. I can guarantee that even though I can't see him."Mum smiled and blushed.

"You're making Mum blush Dad."I said from behind the camera and my father looked so damn pleased with himself.

"We got married almost 14 years ago and I can still make him blush."Dad said proudly. Mum scowled at him.

"After you guys met, what did you do?"I asked. Dad slipped his hand into Mum's as he started to explain.

"Well, Mum gave me his number, I got home, and called Uncle Niall to put the number in my phone for me. I called him almost directly after Uncle Niall left and asked him over for coffee."Mum nodded giving Dad's hand a squeeze.

"I came over right away, I abandoned Uncle Zayn to do it too."He chuckled and Dad snorted. He looked directly at the camera and pointed his finger, at it supposedly, but not really. Mum pointed it more towards the camera.

"Thanks love, the moral of the story kids is to always have coffee with strange blind men."Dad laughed and mum did too.

"Don't listen to that. You're going to get people kidnapped!" 

"It worked for us!" 

"Yeah luckily enough for me you weren't a deranged psychopath!" 

"That hurts Lou. You thought I was a psychopath, I'm blind!"Mum scoffed and I sighed from behind the camera.

"OK, that's it."I said. That was the end of the video.

"They're interesting to live with."I commented and the muffled laughter floated through the class. I switched slides."So, this is our recent family vacation photo that Mum made is all wear these shirts that say if lost return to Louis, that's my Mum's name, and he has a shirt that says I am Louis. My Dad thought this was so funny that him and Mum wear them out all the time. I think it's majorly embarrassing sometimes, but Mum just tells me I should be glad they love each other like that. I am glad about that."The omegas in the class were smiling dopily at the screen as a picture of my parents in those t-shirts walking around a mall with their hands clasped together. Most people though it was adorable.

"One of the questions I had to answer for this project is what I thought was best about my family. The answer to that is the meaning of love. Dad can't see us, but he loves us twice as much as you'd think. He loves my Mum so much, and he's never even physically seen him. They taught me what love really is. I think that's what's special about my family."I sat down as the clapping erupted in the classroom, the next person got up to do their presentation.

 

When I got home I dropped my bag on the floor of my room and ventured out.

"Hey Mum!"I called.

"Hey Ren! How did your presentation go?"Mum asked, his light brown hair falling into the clear blue eyes I had inherited.

"It was good, everyone liked it." 

"How did they take your father?"He asked.

"One kid got smart about him looking into the camera, but I shut him up." 

"That's my boy."Mum said smiling at me and ruffling my hair.

"Muuuum!"I protested, but he just smiled.

"My little alpha can't do anything about it."I'd just had my testing done and I'd turned out alpha. Dad was so proud of me and told me I'd make a great alpha. He then proceeded to ask me whether I wanted a female or male omega. I didn't know the answer to that, I hadn't even been through a rut yet. Surprisingly enough, Mum was the only one who knew before I did. He told me he'd known he'd been carrying an alpha when I decided to come almost 10 weeks premature. He told me I was bossy from the minute I was born.

"When's Dad going to be home?" 

"Soon."That's when I heard the door close.

"Lou?"Dad called and Mum answered.

"In here Harry!" 

"Hey Dad!"Dad walked in, giving Mum a kiss on the lips before turning towards me.

"How was your day Ren?"He asked leaning against the counter.

"It was fine, my family presentation was today. Mr. Yates liked your shirts."Dad just grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm glad, what about the others?" 

"The omegas were drooling over your love story." 

"That's because it's a good story."I laughed.

"Of course it is Dad."Mum pressed a kiss against Dad's cheek and Dad wrapped an arm around him.

"A little higher love."Mum told him.

"I know."Dad replied bending forward for another kiss, this time for a whole lot longer than the first.

"Oh gross! I'm going to my room." 

"Whatever you want to do Ren."Mum said giggling as Dad moved his lips to his neck.

 

I went up to my room and did my homework, while my siblings played noisily next door. You get used to the noise.

"Eren! Carrie stole my car!"Jasper yelled stomping his little feet. His cherub face was scrunched up angrily and his dark brown curls bounced as he stomped.

"Stop doing that, Dad's going to come up."I protested. Carrie's blonde little head was hiding behind the door and I sighed.

"Carrie, you have to give the car back if you took it."She slid it across the floor at Jasper who ran with it. She then came into my room and sat on my bed. She was the quietest of them all. Stella was still playing with Jasper, loudly in the next room. Mum came up and peeked in.

"What was all the noise? You've got your Dad in a huff." 

"Jasper was stomping because Carrie took his car."I explained and Carrie looked up.

"It was mine first and he took it. I just took it back."She explained. Mum sat beside her and pet her head.

"You want to come make dinner with me?"He asked and she nodded."OK, let's leave Eren to his homework."She grabbed Mum's outstretched hand and followed him down the stairs. I went back to studying.

 

Dinner was eventful as always.

"Jasper put that down."Mum told my younger brother who was pretending his spoon was a plane and flying it around the table. Dad looked up and over to where Jasper was, and always has been when seated at the table.

"But Mummy!" 

"Listen to your mother Jasper."He said. Jasper put down the spoon with a defeated clink.

"Sorry Mummy."Carrie sat beside me at the table. She had the biggest green eyes, the same colour as my Dad's.

"Eren, can you cut this for me?"She asked pointing to the piece of chicken on her plate.

"You need to learn to cut this yourself."I told her as I cut up her meat. She sighed, shaking her little blonde head.

"I know."Stella kicked me from across the table.

"Sorry!"She called and Dad looked very confused.

"She kicked me by accident."I explained. He nodded and looked across at my Dad.

"Lou, do you think it's time to tell them?"Mum thought for a moment.

"Sure Harry, we can tell them." 

"Tell us what?"I asked my eyes narrowing.

"Well, we planned on not having any more kids after the triplets, but-"Mum began and I groaned.

"You're pregnant." 

"Yes Eren, don't be like that about it."Dad said and I scowled.

"I barely got used to the triplets!"Mum laughed.

"It was a surprise for us too." 

"I guess I love the new baby even though I didn't really want another sibling."I said and Mum smiled.

"Good, because they're coming." 

"They're?" 

"It's only one this time."He assured me.

"So I guess this is a welcome to the family."I said, talking down to Mum's stomach."We're a little crazy and Dad's blind, but you'll be OK."He laughed and ruffled my hair a bit.

"You're ridiculous Ren."I wondered honestly how they were going to fit. Dad sat at the head of the table, Mum sat on his left. Jasper sat on his right and Stella sat beside him. Carrie sat at the other end I sat between her and Mum. Where was the new baby going to fit? Mum slipped his hand over my Dad's as the triplets chattered about the new baby and Dad smiled.

"What are you smiling at Harry?"Mum asked quietly, but I could hear him.

"It's been almost 14 years together and you still feel like home Lou."Dad replied making Mum smile back at him.

"You still feel like home too."


End file.
